Encuentros
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: Años han pasado desde ese día… años que no han pasado en vano… nuestro castaño amigo aún lo recuerda…no es lo que todos esperaban...


**Fic de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Idea original:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene género Yaoi (específicamente shounen ai)… que significan relaciones: hombre x hombre… ya están avisados / as… si son pocos tolerantes a este tipo de relaciones (homofóbicos) no sigan leyendo...

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Yugi oh! No me pertenecen... yo tan sólo juego con ellos... este un fic hecho de fan para fans...

**En Calidad de**: Universo Alterno (Años después)

**Fic: **_Encuentros_

**Capítulo: Ú**nico

Años han pasado desde ese día… años que no han pasado en vano… nuestro castaño amigo aún lo recuerda… lo recuerda con dolor en su pecho… quién no recuerda a su primer amor… en especial él… cuando su primer amor fue algo tan único… y terminó todo… en menos de tres días… y sigue recordando… tal cual fuese ayer… pero no se arrepiente… miraba desde lo alto de su oficina aquella ciudad donde había comenzado de nuevo… tenía su empresa… como siempre invaluable… su hermano, quien ya estudiaba en la universidad… y a su esposa… esa mujer que le ayudó en sus momentos depresivos… esa mujer que podía soportarlo tanto en la empresa como en la casa… miraba como las personas comenzaban a dejar de transcurrir la vereda de enfrente… ya se hacía tarde… tenía que volver a su casa… a su hogar… con su mujer… la amaba?... sí… tanto como la pequeña que crecía en su vientre… suspiró y apagó el ordenador donde estaba su futuro… donde le pedían volver a Domino… habían problemas en la empresa de allá… y sólo él podía resolverlos… "ineptos" susurró al cerrar la puerta…

Llegó y fue recibido por su mujer… con una implacable sonrisa… el ojiazul le sonríe y le da un suave beso en los labios… para luego saludar a la pequeña que ya pronto nacería… dejó sus cosas en la habitación que servía de estudio… su señora le sirvió la cena… sonrió para sí… había dejado de lado los grandes lujos… ya no vivía en una mansión… más bien en un cómodo departamento en aquella gran ciudad… tenía un par de sirvientes… aumentó su sonrisa… no era la misma persona que la de hace… 7 años… ya no se creía el centro del mundo… en la empresa seguía siendo un gruñón… pero a lo que se refiere con las personas… era mucho más humano que antes… cómo es que cambió?... pues en parte, gracias a ese primero de diciembre… y en parte, gracias a su mujer… no fue fácil conquistarla… para nada…

-. Quieres que te acompañe mañana? – le preguntó su mujer mientras lavaba los platos sucios por la cena…

-. Sólo si te sientes en condición… - le respondió sencillamente…

-. Sabes que siempre he querido conocer la ciudad donde creciste, Seto…

-. De acuerdo… pero nada de andar de aquí para allá… piensa en la pequeña… - le dijo con todo el cariño del mundo… mientras caminaba a su cuarto… necesitaba dormir… necesitaba pensar… estaría él viviendo ahí aún?... esperaba que no… esperaba que sí… ya no sabía que esperar… qué era mejor… se dispuso a dormir… sería bueno… no darse esperanzas con que sí… con que no… dejando de pensar… y sintiendo a su lado el calor de su mujer… se fue quedando dormido… como le hubiese gustado estar en la misma situación, pero con cierto cachorro rubio… desde hace muchos años atrás…

Un nuevo día se les vino encima… los rayos de sol se colaban entre las cortinas de esa habitación… sorpresa… está vacía… los dueños de aquel departamento están en el aeropuerto…

-. nos quedaremos tres días Seto?...

-. Así es… quiero ser yo quien te muestre la ciudad… - le susurró al oído…-

-. Visitaremos a los amigos de los cuales me habló tanto Mokuba?...- lo pensó unos segundos… pero al ver los ojos castaños de su esposa le hicieron reaccionar –

-. Está bien… - aceptó en un suspiro…la pelirroja de su lado hubiese saltado en alegría… si no contara con sus 8 meses de embarazo… el viaje fue largo... pero no incómodo... durante las horas de planeo, Seto se dedicó a observar cuál era el gran dilema que sólo él podía resolver... al darse cuenta volvió a susurrar "ineptos", su esposa le sonrió... ella había dormido gran parte del viaje... estaba emocionada... vería la ciudad donde creció su Seto... lo mejor... conocería los fantasmas que hacían que su castaño no quisiese volver a aquel lugar... lo miró fijamente... sonriendo... este al darse cuenta le devolvió la sonrisa...

-. Nos quedaremos en la mansión, Mokuba estará contigo mientras yo no me encuentro... tal vez en la tarde podamos dar una vuelta...

-. Sería fantástico! - exclamo la mujer, Seto la quedó mirando de mala gana... -

-. No te exaltes tanto... le podría hacer mal...

-. Estará bien - sonrió colocándose una mano en la barriga que tenía - está tan emocionada como yo... - Seto volvió a sonreír

Pocos minutos después llegaron al aeropuerto de Domino, bajaron tranquilos... casi pasaron desapercibidos... eludieron un par de camarógrafos y se subieron en la limosina...

-. A dónde señor? - preguntó el chofer -

-. A Kaiba Corp. - contestó, más bien ordenó el ojiazul - nos veremos pronto en la mansión, sé que te gustará... - le susurró al oído a su mujer. El vehículo se detuvo frente a un imponente edificio, un "wow" se dejó escuchar entre los labios de Asuka... su mujer, se despidió con una suave beso en los labios y luego bajó de la limosina...

-. A dónde señora?

-. Llévame a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, Hajime... quiero echar un vistazo...

-. Como usted ordene, señora... - Asuka bajó el vidrio que separaba la parte de atrás con los asientos delanteros... para entablar una entretenida charla...

Kaiba suspiró antes de entrar a su gran empresa, aquella que levantó con sus propias manos e inteligencia...

-. Por eso nos han llamado! - escuchó exclamar a cierto joven conocido por él, Seto hizo un vestigio de sonrisa, la borró rápidamente antes de adentrarse - Seto! - exclamó un joven de cabello negro y ojos café oscuros con su piel ligeramente tostada, vestía una traje con toques informales de color azul marino - ya lo sabes?

-. Sí... - fue lo único que dijo... encaminándose al ascensor que lo llevaría a lo que una vez fue su oficina - discutamos arriba... no nos tomará más de dos horas...

-. Espero que sea menos... cómo está mi prima... - comentó ya dentro del elevador -

-. En la mansión... - fue lo único que respondió - es increíble que nos hallan llamado a los dos... son unos ineptos... no merecen trabajar en esta empresa... debería despedirlos a todos! - refunfuñaba con el enojo demostrado en sus ojos -

-. A todos!... incluido yo? - preguntó temeroso el joven acompañante -

-. A ti en especial! - dijo con cierto dejo de burla... Sato puso los ojos en blanco -

-. Ey! Estás enfermo?... tú haciendo bromas?...

-. Quién te dijo que estaba bromeando... - dijo bajándose del elevador... borrando inmediatamente aquella sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios... era tan fácil asustar a ese chico... aunque debía admitir que tenía una capacidad casi tan buena como la suya... casi... por eso tenía su plena confianza... - bien.. veamos...

-. Los detalles son los siguientes... - comenzaron a resolver ese sencillo problema... tras dos arduas horas de debatir las mejores opciones... lograron, sin mayor problema, darle fin a esa dificultad que tenían... - no te molesta que vaya a ver a mi prima a tu mansión esta tarde...?

-. No creo que a ella le moleste - dijo como si nada, mientras bajaban... - iré a dar una vuelta por ahí... no ha cambiado mucho esta ciudad...

-. Tu crees?... te podrías llevar un par de sorpresas con lo "mucho" que ha cambiado - dijo en un tono sarcástico... - vas a pie?

-. Si voy a pie o en auto no es de tu incumbencia

-. Perdone majestad... - el joven se despidió de CEO para luego perderse por un pasillo.

Kaiba dejó el imponente edificio y comenzó a caminar... lo primero que visitó fue la gran secundaria donde estudiaba... donde encontró el amor... donde se enamoró por primera vez... suspiró... no había cambiado mucho el lugar... seguía con los mismos edificio... tal vez las ventanas habían cambiado... y claro el color del edificio... memoró algunas escenas... incluso ese primero de diciembre... en el jardín de atrás... bajo la sombra de un cerezo... el lugar donde sus sueños se habían echo pedazos... negó con la cabeza para alejar aquel doloroso recuerdo... siguió su camino... verdad era que no había cambiado mucho esa ciudad en 7 años... seguía siendo prácticamente la misma... se detuvo frente a una, no tan pequeña, tienda de juegos, "KAME"... entró despacio... observó el lugar... seguía teniendo ese toque del abuelo de Yugi... la mayor parte de las cosas que vendía eran productos de su empresa... vio al tricolor parado atendiendo a un cliente, junto a la caja registradora... cuando este le vio, casi se le caen las cosas de las manos y sonrió, apresurándose en terminar de atender a la señora...

-. Kaiba! Tanto tiempo! - exclamó el pequeño cuando ya la señora se había ido... - Athemu! - gritó el chico, Seto se abofeteó mentalmente... por qué había entrado! Cierto... quería saber si el cachorro estaba por aquí cerca... además de comprar ciertas cosas -

-. Qué suce... - el faraón no pudo terminar de hablar al parado al frente suyo al gran CEO... al muchacho, ya no tan muchacho, que los había dejado hacía ya 7 años... - Kaiba... - inclinó la cabeza en un saludo... saludo que fue respondido... dejando a los otros dos impactados... Kaiba respondiendo un saludo de ellos... - qué te trae por acá...

-. Quería ver si su tenducha estaba con vida... al parecer veo que les ha ido muy bien... - les contestó elevando una perfecta ceja al ver la cara de asombro de ambos... -

-. Escuché que te habías casado - preguntó indirectamente el tricolor mayor... -

-. Y yo que tenías un gimnasio bien pagado...

-. Te has informado... - respondió con burla -

-. Siempre, hay que mantenerse informado, si no quieres que te hagan añicos... - dijo sin más... -

-. Como no negaste que estabas casado, asumo que es verdad...

-. Asumes bien... - respondió frívolamente mientras observaba la tienda... - tienes barajas para principiantes?...- preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa... ambos chicos de cabello tricolor se asombraron...

-. Qué? - preguntó Yugi, creyendo que escuchó mal...

-. Acá compré mi primera baraja... quiero que mi hija sea igual además... - viendo que habló de más apresuró a preguntar - bueno... tienen o no?...

-. Claro! - exclamó Yugi mientras se colocaba a buscar varios ejemplares... -

-. Hija? - preguntó Athemu un poco gracioso... - vaya que has cambiado...

-. Hm...

-. No nos vas a explicar...?

-. No tengo nada que explicar... dame dos... - Yugi puso todos los distintos ejemplares... - este... y este... - eligió el que él había ocupado una vez... y que le había regalado a Mokuba muchos años atrás... y otro, que no sabía, había sido la primera baraja de Jou -

-. Dos?...

-. Qué pasa faraón, preguntarás todo lo que digo?... o acaso no escuchas bien? En tal caso anda al médico o lávate los oídos... - dijo pagando... -

-. Podemos ir a ver a Mokuba?... él nos dijo que pasaría acá esta semana... - preguntó Yugi... -

-. Pueden hacer lo que quieran... esa mansión ya no es mía... es de Mokuba... si él quiere que vayan... pues háganlo... - fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la tienda... -

-. Casado?

-. Con una hija? - preguntó el Yugi... sin poder creérselo... -

-. Creo que puedo alargar mis vacaciones... e ir a dar una vuelta por la mansión... necesitamos explicaciones-

Kaiba siguió caminando por la ciudad... hacía mucho que no pisaba esas calles... que no sentía esa brisa... que no miraba esa gente... aunque claro... no era la misma que hace 7 años, pero formaban parte de su generación... vio a niños jugar con sus productos... pasó frente a un café... tan sumergidos en sus recuerdos que no vio a la persona que salía del local... y que tropezó con él...

-. Lo lamento... yo... no me fijé... - dijo un rubio de ojos melados... Kaiba al escuchar su voz... su corazón se apretó... -

-. Siempre tan despistado, no perro? - comentó con su voz fría de antaño, el rubio lo miró a los ojos, tenía las claras intenciones de lanzársele en un abrazo, pero mantuvo la calma...

-. Kaiba... qué haces acá?

-. Es una calle pública - dio como toda respuesta... se fijó en que ninguna de sus cosas se hubiesen caído para emprender la marcha -

-. Kaiba... te invito un café... - Seto, quien se había detenido al escuchar al perro decir su apellido, empezó a caminar, nuevamente... - será sólo un momento... - el ojiazul dio media vuelta y entró por la puerta que el rubio mantenía abierta

-. Sólo un minuto, no tengo tu tiempo... - se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la puerta, alejada de la multitud... - tenías algo importante que decirme?

-. Pues... verás... - pasaron unos segundos antes que volviera a hablar - yo... - Seto, quien se estaba impacientando por la lentitud del rubio para hablar, pero que lo disimulaba muy bien, tomó la palabra -

-. Qué has hecho de tu vida, Jou...? - preguntó tomando un sorbo de café... el rubio le quedó mirando, no había insultos? Seto arqueó aristocráticamente una ceja - dejemos los insultos en el pasado...

-. Ya veo... - jugó unos segundos con su taza de té - Pues... estudié fotografía y me dedico a eso... recorro el mundo fotografiando y este mes estaba de vacaciones, decidí venir... coincidencias del destino habernos encontrado acá...

-. Si el destino... - murmuró Kaiba... -

-. Y qué hay de ti?

-. Sigo con la empresa... "y estoy felizmente casado" - continuó en pensamientos... - supongo que no hay más que hablar - Kaiba dejó la taza en su lugar, después de haber bebido todo el contenido, y se disponía a marchar, cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya -

-. Yo si tengo algo más que hablar, Kaiba... con respecto a la carta de ...

-. Deja el pasado en el pasado, Jou...

-. Yo... te amo Kaiba - apretó su mano en la del CEO, este sintió como su corazón daba un brinco, tuvo todas las intenciones de decir... "te sigo amando Jou", pero no, él había tomado una decisión el día que había abordado el avión, hace 7 años atrás... - cuando leí tu carta, yo me di cuenta del error que había hecho, no era cierto ninguna de las cosas que te dije... ese día yo estaba mal, muy mal, pero eso no es excusa... yo... - el rubio se fue acercando a la boca del castaño, poco a poco, sintiendo la tranquila respiración del otro, cuando sus labios se rozaron, Jou mantenía la esperanza que el ojiazul le respondiera, pero no fue así, dándose cuenta que a su Seto, lo había perdido ese primero de diciembre... a pesar de que Kaiba se viera tan apacible, era todo lo contrario, su mente comenzaba a analizar cada palabra que le había dicho el rubio...

-. "qué no era cierto lo que me dijo?... te das cuenta que me hiciste pedazos, que me partiste el alma... y todo por que habías tenido un mal día!..."- pensaba decírselo, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de mala gana, pero respondió enseguida al ver quién llamaba - Sato, sucede algo? - el rubio observaba expectante -

-. _Vas a ser padre! -_ Kaiba puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente -

_-_. Eso ya lo sabía...

-. _Por dios Kaiba! Ocupa tu cerebro! No es eso! Asuka está en la clínica, está en proceso de parto! - _a Seto casi se le cae el celular... pasaron unos segundos antes de responder -

-. Pero si para eso falta un mes! - Jou sólo escuchaba y observaba las reacciones de Seto -

-. _Lo sé! Pero dile eso a la mujercita que está apresurada por salir!... supongo vienes en camino, no?... si no es así... hombre que esperas!... te veo acá... - _Kaiba tomó sus cosas y miró un segundo a Jou -

-. Demos por terminada esta conversación... este tema...

-. Sucedió algo malo... en la empresa? - preguntó temeroso, pues bien había escuchado un poco los gritos del hombre que llamaba por teléfono... pero quería creer que sólo era producto de su imaginación -

-. Con la empresa nada... mi mujer está en la clínica, está en trabajo de parto - se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos -

-. Creo que este es un adiós

-. Lo más probable... - ambos salieron del café, único testigo de su reencuentro, único testigo de ese beso no correspondido -

-. Adiós Kaiba... - el aludido sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, en forma de despedida... Cada uno se fue por diferentes direcciones... uno feliz, por ver a su hija, por saber que algunas veces el destino te trata mal, pero uno luchando puede salir adelante y lo más importantes sin arrepentirse de su decisión; y el otro triste... por saber que perdió su única oportunidad de ser feliz... de ser plenamente feliz...

Así termina esta triste historia, donde aquel que había perdido todo un frío día de invierno, con el pasar del tiempo ganó a una compañera y una linda hija, y donde el que tenía todo, perdió su más grande amor, por ser precipitado, actuar antes de pensar... por descargar su mal día en aquel que no tenía culpa alguna... y de haber sido otras las circunstancias... le habría echo el hombre más feliz de la tierra...

n.n.n.n.n.n

Asilo para personajes o también conocido como "el mundo de la escritora"

Bien no quedó como yo esperaba... no estaba en mis planes terminar así, pero este fic lo rehice tantas veces, todas las veces anteriores salían cosas cursis y sin lógica, que ya lo subo por aburrida... como ven es muy poco lo que toqué del encuentro, pues que más se va a hacer... era la parte principal del fic... pero uno herido no es mucho lo que puede hacer... o decir... sería fuera de personajes colocar "Kaiba yo te amo/ yo igual, anda a vivir conmigo/encantado" Duack! Asqueroso... no tiene nada que ver con el hilo de la historia... bueno también uno se da cuenta que tiene que tener fe en las decisiones que toma... y también en luchar por lo que uno quiere... imagínense que Kaiba hubiese esperado tres días más... no hubiera pasado lo mismo... o tal vez sí... quién sabe... bueno como ven no es mucho, tampoco, lo que toqué de "querido Jou" no era mucho lo que venía con la historia... además nunca puse todo lo que le dijo Jou a Kaiba que lo dejó tan mal... no es necesario... quienes hemos sufrido de este hecho... tendremos alguna idea... los que no... espero que nunca les pase... podrán hacerse una idea... bien si se preguntan... no era que Jou lloraba por mai... pues sucede que intentó estar con ella... pero no resulto... pare' que la rubiecita salió un poco suelta... tampoco lo puse en la historia... porque no venía... lo de Kaiba comprando una baraja para su niña y esposa... demuestra su lado humano y lo buen padre que resultará... acá hago estreno de dos personajes Sato y Hajime... pk Asuka ya la estrené en otro fic... XDD... sino les gusta como quedó esta secuela... me dicen por un review... diganme lo que esperaban... pero les recuerdo... soy yo... no esperen cosas felices si realmente no viene con la historia... tengo gustos sádicos... me gusta hacer sufrir a las personas en sí...

Bien nos vemos... dejen review!

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.


End file.
